1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sawing machines, and more particularly, to a saw device for severing a workpiece of wood of selected configuration from a stock of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sawing devices are known. The following five U.S. patents are exemplary of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 150,223 teaches a mitering machine having two circular saws located at 90.degree. to each other. The work table includes workpiece holders which are adjustable along the saw blades and the work table can be lowered away from the saw blades and raised toward the saw blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 403,462 teaches a miter machine which has two circular saws located at 90.degree. to each other above a vertically movable work table. The work table is moved upwardly to bring the wood to be cut into contact with the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,731 teaches a sawing machine having two circular saws located at 90.degree. to each other. The saws are mounted over a work table on a pedestal. The saws are vertically movable toward and away from the work table. Work piece locating means are adjustably connected to the table for movement along the saw blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,973 teaches a mitering cut off saw having two radial arm saws located at 90.degree. to each other mounted over a work table. The saws are affixed to a bracket which is received in a channel formed in the top surface of the the work table. The radial arm saws can also be tilted upwardly away from the work table or downwardly toward the work table by a pneumatic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,485 teaches a mitering cut off saw apparatus having two radial arm saws located at 90.degree. to each other over a work table. A work piece stop is adjustably mounted to the table to provide for the location of a workpiece at selected locations on the work table relative to the saws.
The above-discussed saw devices are not particularly well suited to an efficient high volume manufacturing operation.